


the night that ends at last

by castielfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, The Guardians are all human, Thor is a human, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: [ to be read in conjunction with 'a world about to dawn' as they share a continuity ]peter quill doesn't think he's going to make it through the apocalypse. thor odinson isn't about to let him give up.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To be read in conjunction with 'a world about to dawn' as they share a continuity. This work follows Peter and Thor while 'a world about to dawn' follows Tony and Stephen. Their plots intersect. Each work's chapter takes place in the same time frame as the corresponding chapter of the other work. (If that even makes sense... For example, what happens in chapter two of this work takes place in the same time frame as chapter two of the other work.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy these fics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Quill is a very gentle soul.

_Meredith Quill is a very gentle soul._

Peter Quill slashes wildly at a walker as his feet push himself out of its reach. He scrambles against the hard concrete, his palms scratched and bleeding as the ground roughs them up. The walker wears a face he can’t afford to remember, a face he can no longer call his friend. She— It. _It_ screeches at him, chipped black nails narrowly missing his eye. He rolls out from under her and gets up, holding out a hand in a useless attempt to pacify it. It stares at Peter, as if mocking him for what he failed to do. It holds out its arm as well, copying him. Its arm has a huge bite mark, a chunk of flesh bitten off by another walker. Peter forces himself to look away and he tries to back off, hoping he doesn’t have to do this. The walker persists, following him. Peter commands it to stay away, but it follows. Peter cusses under his breath and whispers an apology. He tells it— her. He tells her he’ll miss her and that he could have saved her. She—

_It_.

It doesn’t listen. Its snarl is unforgiving. Its thirst demands his blood. 

He throws a stray rock at it but it is unrelenting. It wants his blood. Peter tells her that he’s sorry. His knife makes contact and he dodges just in time as blood spills from its neck. The walker collapses, head rolling to a side. Black hair with pink at the edges graze his ankles.

_Meredith Quill likes music from the 70’s._

Peter stares blankly at it. Its eyes are vacant, clothes torn and stained. Its hair is matted with blood. He screams, kicking a nearby trash can in sheer frustration and anger. He looks at the walker who was once his best friend before he starts to cry. He can’t breathe — he’s in an open space, an alleyway, and yet it feels like the oxygen ran out. He leans against the wall and wills himself to calm down. Repeats over and over in his mind that he had to do it, that he didn’t have a choice. The reminder slaps him back to reality; she isn’t coming back. _Come back_ , he tries to say, but no sound passes his lips. _Come back to me. I’m all alone._

_Meredith Quill likes sleeping in the soft grass._

Peter barely avoids the huge body of his other friend, who’d turned after getting bitten in his shoulder. He was faster and stronger than the other walkers he’d seen and Peter wasn’t his match. His other friend got bitten when trying to pry him off Peter. She’d gotten bitten because she was trying to save Peter.

This is all his fault.

He stands still as the freezing wind stops him in his place. The alleyway is silent, as is the whole street. At the edge of the alley lies the walker who bit the bigger of the three of them. Drax was selfless — he’d begged them to run while he tried to take it down. He didn’t win the fight, and Gamora lost as well. Peter stands among the three subdued walkers. Adrenaline shoots through his veins the longer he stares at the dead walker, making his body ache to do something he should not do. _Join them_ , the small voice in the back of his head whispers. _You deserve it._ The voice sounds just like his father.

Peter bends down and pries the blade from Drax’s cold, waxy fingers. He holds it upright, staring at the bloodied blade, his reflection distorted in the crimson. He looks at Gamora, at Drax — dead, because he’d forgotten to refuel his car and they had to stop. He turns back to the blade and thinks for a long moment.

He stashes it in his jacket and makes a run for it.

_Meredith Quill loves the dark sky and all the stars._

Peter throws open the door to his car — which he’d lovingly named the Milano — slamming it shut once he’s in. The doors make a quiet ‘click’ when he locks it and the only sound in the car is his breathing. He refuses to look outside, refuses to face the reality that his friends — no, his _family_ is dead. All because he was too stupid to just _refuel the damn car_. Somewhere in his mind, he hears his mother laugh. He feels her press a kiss to his forehead. He hears her tell him it’ll all be okay. She tells him he had to do it.

Peter screams loudly and pounds the steering well, tears staining his shirt along with the blood of the walkers he’d once called his family. He tries to quieten down, sobbing into a jacket that once belonged to Gamora that she’d left in the car. It’s still smells like her. The zipper still has her fingerprints. The cassette pin Mantis bought for her still remains on the jacket. He drops the jacket in the passenger seat and punches the dashboard, weeping into his hands.

_Meredith Quill is a very gentle soul._

Peter Quill is not.

He is, however, very alone.


	2. go forth and have no fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish we had met under different circumstances.

**TWO** **DAYS** **AGO**

The first thing Peter thinks is ‘hey, this is a badass zombie movie’. The second thing he thinks is ‘that’s not a movie’.

It’s the news, actually. It looks like an episode out of The Walking Dead, but this is real. He hears Mantis run down the stairs to the living room, staring at him with horror in her eyes. She tells him she saw them from her bedroom window and that it isn’t looking good out there. Gamora and Nebula follow her down as well though neither say a word, only watching the newscaster speak on the television.

“The authorities say to remain indoors. Lock your doors and draw your curtains. Don’t attract attention —“

Peter turns off the news, because the newscaster is dragged away by a rotting arm and he doesn’t want any of his family to watch that. Adrenaline kicks in where his brain clocks out, getting him on his feet and to the door, locking it. Gamora catches on to what he’s doing and locks the windows, drawing the curtains. Nebula runs to the kitchen to get the back door and Mantis claims Rocket from the backyard.

“What the hell is going on out there?” Nebula asks, looking to the others.

Peter sighs, not knowing how to answer her, “Elaborate prank? Experiment gone wrong? I don’t know.” Peter wishes he has an actual explanation to give her that isn’t ‘zombie invasion’. It’s just too crazy to be true. This has to be a prank or a nightmare. Mantis’ face contorts in fear, sitting down as Gamora tries to comfort her.

Mantis mumbles, “This can’t be happening.”

Someone knocks on the door and Nebula gets it, opening it when she sees that it’s Drax on the other side. She locks the door again when Drax enters the house. Drax shakes his head, breathing heavily, “It gets worse as more time passes. I barely made it back.”

Peter pulls Drax into a hug, patting his back, “Thank God you’re okay, man.”

“What’s the plan? What do we do?” Gamora asks, standing as Nebula takes her place in keeping Mantis calm.

Peter sighs, stressed about the situation, “We’ll stay here for now. Maybe there’s a chemical or something and it’ll be over in a couple hours. Until the news says we’re clear, we’re staying right here. Don’t let anyone in.”

“Please! Let me in!”

Someone bangs on the door loudly and desperately. Peter rolls his eyes, rubbing his face in exasperation, “Someone check if that guy’s legit.”

Gamora walks over to the peephole, nodding, “He’s okay. I’m letting him in.”

Peter just nods, “Fine, but after this guy, no more. I doubt anyone out there’s gonna last if there aren’t hiding already.”

Gamora opens the door and the man tumbles in, muttering thanks and apologies. Gamora locks the door, putting a chair under the handle to jam it. The man has crystal blue eyes, his pale complexion a juxtaposition from his long dark hair. His hand grips his phone tightly, as if he’s been waiting for a call from someone. He’s hyperventilating, and Drax brings him a glass of water to calm him down.

“What’s your name, dude? Don’t think I’ve seen you round here before,” Peter asks, looking at him warily.

The man answers after taking a big gulp of water, “Loki. I’m not from Missouri, I was here to see a friend. He’s dead now, one of those things killed him. I saw your friend run in here so I came here as well, hoping you would let me in.”

Peter thinks for a while before he asks, “You have family?”

“My brother, in Queens. I’m all he has left.”

Peter balances the pros and cons, battles with his own moral code, before he finally nods, “You stick with us, then. Also, I assure you, Missouri doesn’t have random zombie outbreaks. I swear this place is great.”

Loki shrugs, giving him a sad smile, “Not exactly the best first impression, but I’ll take your word for it.

Peter introduces, “I’m Peter, that guy you saw earlier is Drax. Lady with the black and pink hair over there is Gamora. The redhead’s Nebula, the Asian is Mantis and that’s Rocket.”

Loki blinks, looking around for the sixth person, “Sorry, who’s Rocket?”

Peter stares at him blankly, “The raccoon.”

“You have a raccoon for a pet?”

“Look, it’s a zombie apocalypse and you’re worried about what we keep for pets?” Peter says, defensive over the raccoon. Loki raises his hands in surrender, agreeing with Peter’s point. Peter glances around the room, making sure there isn’t a spot they forgot about that can let the walkers — yes, if Peter’s going to live out The Walking Dead, he’s going to call them walkers — in. Once he’s sure they’re safe, he nods to Loki’s phone, “You wanna let your bro know you’re okay?” Loki perks up, nodding, and unlocks his phone to call his brother. It’s clear that the call fails when Loki frowns, but he leaves a voicemail anyway.

“Thor, whatever you do, do not come here. I’m sure you’d have seen it on the news by now. I’m sure it’s difficult to believe, but it’s happening. Don’t come to Missouri. Call me back when you get this,” Loki says anxiously before he hangs up.

Gamora suggests, leaning against the wall, “Maybe it’s best if we start packing some necessities in the event that we have to leave here tomorrow morning.”

Drax insists, “We will not be leaving.”

Nebula sides with Gamora, “We don’t know if it’ll still be safe by tomorrow morning. Leaving then will be our best chance to live.”

Mantis frowns, close to tears by now, “I don’t want to leave.”

Loki remains silent, but he looks like he’s itching to get someplace safer as well. Everyone looks to Peter for his opinion. He sighs — he just hates being the master of the house sometimes. It’s amazing when he’s asked what pizza they should order for movie night, but it just downright sucks when he has to tell them shit like:

“Look, we can’t stay here.”

Mantis lets a tear roll down her cheek in fear of what they’ll be facing tomorrow morning and Peter sighs, running a hand through his hair as he tries to think of how to comfort her, come up with a plan to keep all of them safe. Gamora decides to pull Nebula and Peter away for private conversation by asking them to help her pack the food they’ll need.

“Mantis doesn’t like this,” Nebula states flatly.

Gamora nods, “I know. Neither do any of us, I’m sure. But we can’t stay here.”

Peter agrees with Gamora, “I mean, from all the zombie shows I’ve seen... We’ll run out of food, water and power at some point. Even if we stay here until we run out, it also means it’s run out everywhere else. All the other survivors would have gotten all the supplies anywhere else. We’re basically dead, waiting to be eaten.”

Gamora takes out some containers, passing them to Nebula, “Nebula, you and Mantis fill these with clean water. Peter, grab non-perishable food. I’ll pack clothing.” Nebula and Peter obey, leaving to do their tasks.

* * *

Peter lets everyone sleep, though Gamora, Nebula and him agree to take shifts throughout the night to keep watch in case of any uninvited guests. They all sleep in the living room together, under Peter’s orders. Their two luggages of supplies sit by the door, ready for them to grab the next morning.

Nebula hugs Mantis close to her, as if shielding her from the dangers that lie outside the house. Gamora sleeps facing the door, and Drax rests with Rocket lying on his chest. Peter looks over them, letting a small smile settle on his lips. It’s been a long day.

“They’re like your family?”

Peter turns, surprised to see Loki awake. He answers, “Yeah. Did everything together. Why’re you still awake?”

Loki waves his phone, “Waiting for my brother to call me back.”

Peter nods, pointing across the room, “If your phone’s low on battery, you can charge it there. Who knows when we’ll get electricity after we leave.” Loki takes up Peter’s advice, going over to plug his phone in. Peter asks, making conversation to distract Loki from their present situation, “What’s your brother like?”

“He’s truly good. And so, so lonely,” Loki says. “We lost a lot over our lives and we’re all we have left. I’m not the best brother, but he’s never given up on me. He’s a better brother than I deserve. I wish he had more than me for company.”

“I hear you,” Peter says, taking a seat next to Loki at the table near the charging ports. “I’m not a good guy. I’ve done shit I’m not really proud of. I lost everything and I let that bitter part of me make me a shitty dude. But then these assholes came along and made me want to be better. I’m... a little less lonely.”

Loki smiles again, looking towards Peter’s family, and says softly, “I wish we had met under different circumstances.”

Peter nods, agreeing, “Would’ve been great. Maybe in another life, you and your brother were in our little family.” Loki just sighs in response, his craving for a life that could have been clear in his exhalation.

“I’m gonna get you back to your brother,” Peter suddenly promises.

Loki turns to him in surprise before he grins gratefully, “Thank you, Peter.”

“I mean it, dude. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you get to see him again. If... if I don’t manage to protect you... I promise I’ll find your brother and take care of him for you.”

Loki gives Peter a hug, mumbling, “I wouldn’t wish for anything more. Thank you. You’re a good man, Peter, even if you don’t think so.”

Peter hugs back and chuckles sarcastically, “Yeah, not really. But you’re one of us now, and if we find your brother, he can join the family too.”

“I can’t think of anything better,” Loki smiles, standing. “I suppose I’ll go to bed, but wake me up if my brother calls.” Peter nods, waving Loki off so he can sleep.

* * *

It’s a few hours later, around 1AM, when Gamora wakes up to take over Peter’s shift. She asks, “What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“Nebula and I will work the Milano, get the garage door open. You and Drax be ready with the supplies. When I shine the headlights from the car, you guys run out the front door and get in,” Peter answers, passing the shotgun to Gamora.

“This is a nightmare,” Gamora says, not replying to what Peter answered her.

“You’re telling me,” Peter snorts, checking Loki’s phone for any missed calls — none.

“Go to sleep, Peter,” Gamora orders. She takes a seat by the window, resting the shotgun against her leg. Peter nods, kneeling down on the empty spot next to Loki on the floor.

He says quietly, “I promised Loki we’d get him back to his brother.”

Gamora sighs, “You know we can’t promise that.”

Peter replies, “I know, but I’m promising him that either way. Will you help me?”

“We have six of us to keep alive already.”

“Will you help me, ‘Mora?”

Gamora hesitates.

“I will, Peter.”

“Goodnight, Gamora.”


	3. the great shipwreck of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not that bad. Honestly, I don’t even know what you’re whining about."

**ONE DAY AGO**

“Wake up.”

Drax groans, but he blinks himself awake. Nebula moves on from Drax to Gamora to wake her up. Peter stands at the window, checking out the situation. Mantis is in the bathroom, washing up, which means water and electricity haven’t gone out yet. The sun is barely trickling in through the small crack of the curtains Peter made. 

“It’s so early,” Drax complains.

Peter rolls his eyes, “Don’t start that with me, man. I already told you last night that we were leaving early in the morning. Besides, you didn’t even have a shift, you got to sleep the entire time.”

Gamora wakes up Loki while Nebula leaves to get Rocket, who was in the kitchen. Peter passes Loki his phone, telling him apologetically, “Nobody called back. You can leave another voicemail just in case.” Loki thanks Peter anyway, accepting the phone.

“Hello. Loki here again. I’m still alive, if it’s any comfort. I’ll try to find my way back to Queens as soon as possible,” Loki says into his phone, leaving a voicemail for Thor. Peter nods, backing away from the window.

“So there’s still walkers all around, but much less than yesterday. I’m guessing they’re spreading out,” Peter informs them. “Nebula and I’ll get the car in half an hour. Be ready. Drax and Gamora, you two get the bags and make a run for it once the car’s out front.” Gamora and Drax nod to let him know they have it. Nebula returns with Rocket and Peter beckons her to follow him. Gamora proceeds to pack any last minute things like the chargers, power banks, radios and so on.

* * *

 

“Do you hear something?” Peter asks, pausing at the door that leads to the garage.

Nebula frowns, pressing an ear to the door, “No. Let’s just get the car.” Peter opens the door, taking the keys from Nebula who goes first. She cusses loudly suddenly, commanding, “Peter, close the garage!”

Peter rushes to close it, and a snarl from a walker who’d wandered in during the night shocks him. He drops the keys and tries to get it while Nebula deals with the walker. She grabs a shovel from the wall and smacks the walker with it. It’s persistent, though, and Nebula shouts, “Peter, get in the car! Start the engine!”

“What about you?” Peter calls back, getting into the car to start the engine. Nebula struggles with the walker before she cusses in pain. Peter pulls out the handgun he kept in the glove box and throws it to Nebula. She catches it, firing it at the walker’s head. It collapses, finally dead. Peter gets out of the car, checking if the walker is no longer a threat, before he offers a hand to Nebula, “You did amazing, Nebula. Come on, let’s get the car out front.” Nebula doesn’t take his hand.     

“Peter, I’m not leaving,” she says.

Peter blinks in confusion, before the bite mark on Nebula’s side finally catches Peter’s attention. He falls to his knees, looking over the wound — it’s bleeding profusely, and already the skin around the bite is turning purplish and pale. The blood is black with how thick it is, and Nebula’s hands are stained red.

“It’s not that bad,” Peter lies, but his voice carries a tremble. “Honestly, I don’t even know what you’re whining about.”

Nebula chuckles humourlessly, “Peter, I can’t leave. We both know that.”

Peter mutters, “This is all my fault. I should have helped you. I’m sorry.” Nebula shakes her head.

“It will be your fault if you don’t get the rest of them out of here. Keep Mantis and Gamora safe,” Nebula says, voice strained. Peter nods, and she shoves him away as she leans over to grab the deceased walker. “Open the garage door.”

“No way. No way,” Peter splutters, grabbing Nebula’s spare arm. “I’m not letting you go out there.” She pushes his hand off her.

“You are. You have to. If I stay here, you won’t make it out there,” Nebula insists weakly. “You have to let me go.”

“Shit,” Peter mutters, rubbing his face to make sure he doesn’t just cry right there and then. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

Nebula pushes him lightly, “Open the garage door, idiot.” Peter stands and walks over to the panel, nodding to Nebula who forces herself up, dragging the dead walker with her. The door opens, and Nebula steps outside with the body. As Peter closes the door, Nebula calls out, “Tell the others I love them. I’m gonna miss you too.”

The door shuts, and Peter can’t bring himself to move.

* * *

 **Peter Quill:** _car out front. doors unlocked. ready when you are._

Gamora stashes away her phone and announces, “They’re ready. Drax, get the bag. Everyone have what they need?” Everyone nods in response and Gamora says, "Be ready. Anything can happen. When you walk out that door, run like hell and don't turn back for anyone. Get in the car no matter what." Everyone nods again and Gamora says to Loki, "Stick to me."

Drax notes, looking out the window through a crack in the curtains, "The headlights. He's there." 

"Go!" Gamora commands, opening the door. Drax holds Mantis close as he runs to the car. Mantis clutches Rocket tightly in her arms. Gamora puts Loki in front of her as they dash into the car. Drax goes in the backseat with Mantis and Rocket.

"Climb over Peter to the front seat!" Gamora orders Loki as she heads for the back. Peter throws open the door and Loki quickly gets into the car. Peter slams it shut, locks the doors and hits the gas.

"One almost got me," Drax exhales.

"But you're fine?" Peter checks, taking a short glance at Drax through the mirror.

"I'm fine," Drax affirms.

Gamora looks around the car, counting off, before she freezes, "Nebula. We left Nebula behind. We need to go back."

Peter sighs. He _really_ hates being the master of the house. He'll never say it enough. He hates having to be the one to share the bad news.

He mutters quietly, the car on its way out of the neighbourhood, dodging zombies in its path, "Nebula stayed behind."

"And you let her?" Gamora shouts, bewildered. 

"She made me leave her," Peter says. "I couldn't bring her. I wanted to, you have to believe me. I begged her to come. She said she couldn't."

Gamora and the others finally realise why.

"No," Gamora says. Mantis stares at Peter in horror.

"She said she loves you all."

" _No_ ," Gamora repeats, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. Mantis begins to shake in grief.

"She said she'll miss you."

"Stop it!" Gamora explodes. "Stop it!"

Peter sighs, blinking hard. A tear rolls down his cheek. He says, his voice trembling against his will, "She said she's sorry."

"It's not fair!"

  
This time, it's Mantis who's shouting. None of them have ever heard her shout before. It surprises them into silence.

"She shouldn't have to die like that. She -- it's not fair," Mantis breaks down into sobs. "I loved her. I loved her."

Drax comforts Mantis as best as he can. Gamora weeps silently, alone. Peter rubs the tears out of his eyes so he can keep his focus on the road. Rocket's paws touch Mantis gently, confused at why she's so upset. Loki looks out the window, watching Missouri begin to fall behind them in the mirror. He hadn't known Nebula long, but she was fairly nice to be around and he liked her.

His phone beeps and he looks down at the screen, realising that he has one missed call from Thor and one voicemail left by him. He looks to Peter, feeling like it would be an asshole move if he listened to his brother's voicemail right after they just lost their sister. Peter nods to him and Loki mouths a silent 'thank you', playing the voicemail.

" _Loki, it's Thor. I know you said not to go to Missouri, but I'm on my way. Call me when you get this._ "

Peter's eyes widen, "He's coming here?"

"That idiot..." Loki whispers, feeling fear seize him. Thor's coming and he's not there. He calls Thor and thankfully, he picks up this time.

" _Loki --_ "

"Thor, you moron. I said not to come," Loki hisses.

Thor replies, " _It's spreading. It was going to reach New York eventually. I had to come get you._ "

Loki sighs, shaking his head. He can't be mad at Thor. He says, "Well, I'm not in Missouri anymore."

" _Where are you? I'll go to you._ "

Peter answers, "We're on our way to the nearest gas station. My fuel tank's low. If you're almost at Missouri, you'll probably get to us while we're there."

" _Alright. Thank you for helping my brother_ ," Thor says sincerely. " _Love you, Loki_."

The line drops.


	4. another heart breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they're not friends.

**TODAY**

"Fuel station," Peter mumbles, pulling to a stop. "Whoever needs the bathroom, go now but be careful. Take a partner."

"I need the bathroom," Mantis says.

"I'll go with you. I need to use it too anyway," Drax offers. He takes one of the few dropped handguns they'd collected on the drive to the fuel station. Gamora, Peter, Loki and Rocket remain in the car while it refuelled.

Gamora asks after a few moments of silence, "How long did it take?"

Peter replies quietly, "Half a minute, give or take."

"At least we know how long," Gamora says.

"So we have time to get away from people if they're bitten?" Loki questions.

Gamora clarifies, "So I have time to kill myself before I turn."

"Jesus, Gamora. Nobody else has to die," Peter says weakly. Gamora stares at him through the small mirror.

"You don't know that," she says. The car falls into silence then, only the sound of Rocket's paws scratching at the carpeted flooring filling it. Eventually, Gamora sighs, "Something must have happened. They're taking too long. I'll go find them. Maybe get some supplies." She gets out of the car and walks to the convenience store.

"I'm sorry about Nebula. Maybe if I hadn't come to you for help, she might still be here," Loki says. He doesn't really have a habit of blaming himself when things go wrong, but he just felt bad about the whole situation.

Peter shakes his head, "Nebula wasn't your fault, man. She was my fault. Don't blame yourself."

Loki is about to say something when he heard crashing coming from the convenience store. Both their heads turn to the sound before they look at each other in concern.

"Should we check it out?" Loki asks, a bit nervously.

* * *

Loki sits in the backseat silently, watching Peter scream and cry and weep in the driver's seat. His agony was so painful to look at. He had truly loved every single one of them. It spoke volumes that they'd died trying to save each other. He saw the look in Peter's eyes when he had to kill them. When he sobbed what looked like apologies as he slashed at them. The way he shook as he cried.

Loki had watched it all unfold from the car and wanted to help, but he himself freaked out and hid inside the Milano. Regret ate at him as he says, "I shouldn't have stayed in the car, I should have helped you. I'm sorry."

Peter takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When he feels like his breathing is finally under control, he says, "No. I said I'd get you back to your brother. That was a promise I'm going to keep. I've broken too many."

"You don't have to keep helping me... It's cost you too much already," Loki says guiltily. "If you want to, I'm willing to leave."

Loki's hand rests on the handle before Peter presses the lock button, stopping Loki from exiting the car. He says, a little desperately, "Please stay. I... I don't like being alone. I don't have anyone else except Rocket and we both know he's not going to last very long." Loki looks at him hesitantly and Peter tries again, "Please, Loki. You owe me that much."

Finally, Loki's hand lifts off the handle and he leans back into the seat. He says, "If there's anything I can do to help, tell me and I will do it. Anything at all."

Peter doesn't respond, only lifting his eyes from the steering wheel to squint in the distance, "Do you recognise that car?"

"It's my brother's," Loki says. Peter flashes the headlights once and the car slows to a stop next to Peter's. The driver's window slides down to reveal a man with short blonde hair. _This_ is Loki's brother? They look nothing alike other than the fact that they both have blue eyes and even then, they're different shades of blue 

"Is Loki with you?" Thor asks, trying to peer into the car. Loki leans forward so Thor can see him from the passenger window. He instantly breaks into a smile, "Thank God you're okay."

"You coming into my car or are we going into yours?" Peter asks, not bothering with introductions and cutting right to the chase. He's tired and just wants to sleep. Forever, if he had it his way 

Thor replies, shrugging, "I don't have too much supplies and I'm a bit low on fuel. Since yours has refuelled, I'll move." Peter nods, unlocking the door so Thor can get into the backseat. He places his supply bag between him and Loki, closing the door after him. Peter looks out the window at the fuelling station. He has to take it out, the tank's full. He just can't find it in him to move.

Loki watches Peter carefully and says, "I'll handle the fuel."

Loki leaves the car to unhook the car from the machine. Thor says softly, "Thank you for taking care of my brother." Peter nods, too exhausted to say anything else. Thor introduces, "I'm Thor."

"Peter Quill."

"If you're tired, you can tell me where you plan on going and I'll drive us," Thor offers. He's looking at Peter and he knows he doesn't look like he's in any condition to drive safely. Perhaps it's best if Thor takes over driving duties. He owes him that.

Loki enters the car just as Peter asks, "You think you could find a good motel or something?"

Thor nods, giving him a small smile, "Won't be a problem, Peter." Thor moves to the driver's seat and Loki relocates to the front seat. Peter shifts to the backseat so he can lie down.

"It's Quill to you," Peter mutters, laying down across the backseat. "Both of you. We're not friends."

Loki frowns slightly at Peter demoting them down to a last name basis, but he knew it was reasonable. Loki wouldn't be happy either if he was Peter.

 _Quill_ , he means. Because they're not friends.


End file.
